This invention relates to gaming and, in particular, to a collateral game to be played in association with a principal game.
Generally, I shall describe the invention in relation to Keno and for convenience, I shall name the collateral game xe2x80x9cSuper Kenoxe2x80x9d.
In the game xe2x80x9cKenoxe2x80x9d, a player attempts to select a number of winning numbers out of a predetermined set of numbers and the game normally has a number of classes or divisions of prizes depending on the numbers selected.
That is, the player can select a first group of numbers out of a total group, say, 10 out of 80 and can then further select the number of correct results when the winning numbers are selected from a relatively small number, say 4 of the 10 up to a high number, say the whole 10 of 10.
Of course, the likelihood of success becomes less as the percentage of the numbers required becomes higher and the rewards on winning are generally higher the less the likelihood of success.
Keno is played in a number of different venues from individual casinos, through a networked game across groups of venues, commonly known in Australia as Club Keno and also, in a general public game which may be played on a daily, weekly, or other basis and which is open to all players through a number of different outlets.
One seen problem with Keno is that it is an individual game and, generally, other players are not excited when there is a winner, except in the relatively unusual situation of winners of very high amounts.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a collateral game where players may take a second entry when they are playing the game, generally for a small additional investment and should the additional entry be associated with the winning entry in a predetermined way, then the holders of the entries in the collateral game, will share a jackpot based on the payments made to the collateral game.
In its broadest sense, the invention includes in a gambling game where there may be a number of events selected ones of which can lead to a winning result, a collateral game which can be entered by players selecting at least one of the winnings result types characterised in that where a or the selected result type is achieved, all players who had selected that result type are paid a share of the available amount for that result type which payment depends on the amount invested by the individual player and the total amount invested by players in the collateral game since there has last been a winning result of that result type.
The invention also includes in a gambling game where there may be a number of events one of which can lead to a winning result type, a collateral game which can be entered by players of the game in respect of selecting a parameter associated with the winning result type characterised in that on a winning result all players of the collateral game which have selected the parameter associated with the result type are paid a share of the available amount for that parameter of the result type which payment depends on the amount invested by the individual player and the total amount invested by players in the collateral game since there has last been a winning result in which the parameter has been selected.
In order that the invention may be more readily understood, I shall describe certain forms of the collateral game both as xe2x80x9cSuper Kenoxe2x80x9d, that is the game associated with Keno, and as a machine based game and other applications.